


Burn my tongue and leave stains on my heart

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Coffee, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s safe to say that Clarke hit Lexa like an expresso shot at seven o clock in the morning.<br/>Lexa hit Clarke like black coffee. Slow to sink in but jolting her awake after a lifetime of sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn my tongue and leave stains on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping...

Their love was like coffee. It left stains on their paper, their clothes and their minds. It came in drips and shots and burned their mouths as they drank it.

They met in a coffee shop. In a cliché. On a rainy day where nothing was quite as grey as it seemed but the world outside hung like a crooked painting. They met under a roof in a shelter. A sanctuary. In the warmth of the café, lit by yellow lights with the smell of coffee and love in the air.

Neither of them were looking for love, but they found it anyway.

Looking up from her dusty laptop screen, eyes away from her dusty essay, Lexa saw her. Under the yellow lights with her golden hair and life in her eyes. It’s safe to say that Clarke hit Lexa like an expresso shot at seven o clock in the morning.

Lexa hit Clarke like black coffee. Slow to sink in but jolting her awake after a lifetime of sleep.

It went from there.

They talked in the shop. Introductions and small talk. Discussing the journeys of their individual lives with just a hint of an invitation for the other to join them on the road. Not just normal conversations but talk about topics that ranged from coffee to the questionable existence of a God. Lexa felt as if she was flying and Clarke was more grounded than she had ever been.

Rattling against the windows of their newfound refuge, the rain drew patterns on foggy glass, ceasing to stop falling. Both Clarke and Lexa could understand the feeling of never wanting to stop falling – they were as familiar with the sensation as they were with the circular stain of a coffee mug.

Offering Clarke a walk home with her umbrella, Lexa silently thanked the incessant flooding of the rain as she stood up from her comfortable chair, holding out her arm for Clarke like some dork in an old movie. But it made Clarke laugh, which made Lexa smile and resolve to be a dork more often.

Their love was like coffee. Lexa went home and woke up the next morning in need for it. Clarke found herself craving it around midday, so they went to the café again search for more.

More came in the form of a date. A date for which Clarke was ill from the rain and Lexa cursed at the sky she had so thankfully blessed before. Nevertheless the date went forwards in the form of hot chocolate, blankets and Netflix. Endless watching of Orange is the New Black and Clarke’s cold feet pressed against Lexa’s warm thighs. It ended with a sweetened kiss and a promise for more and more and more.

Like trips to the beach and feet in the ocean. Cold waves upon warm sand and bikinis. Ice cream cones that dripped down Lexa’s shirt and Clarkes heavy laugh at Lexa’s misfortune. (Kisses sweetened by ice cream afterwards made up for it.)

Their love was like coffee. Convenient and necessary. Woven into their lives so that their need for it was so automatic now. Aromas of their love hung around them like fumes and smiles shone off their faces like galaxies.

Lexa met Clarke’s parents, about two months in. Nervously pulling at her clothes and eyes darting until Clarke whispered that she loved her and it would be okay and suddenly it was. Abby and Jake were nice. Lexa bypassed their scrutinising stares with ease and soon it was warm hugs and kindly eyes and family. Later that night Lexa returned the ‘I love you’ back to Clarke with her breath burning the words into Clarke’s skin.

Clarke met Lexa’s sister a short while after that. Anya was all Lexa had until Clarke and Clarke respected that. There were tight smiles and awkward moments but Clarke broke down Anya’s walls after some time and Lexa let her body relax and Clarkes whisper that it was all okay echoed around her head.

Their love was like coffee. It kept Lexa’s heart anxiously racing and her fingers nervously drumming. It kept Clarke awake at night, forcing her to stare at the ceiling with an overwhelming feeling of emptiness and the burden of tiredness the next day.

They had a massive argument. Lexa barely remembers it now but she knows it wasn’t about Clarke never clearing up or about her working too much. It was way bigger. It was a storm. Raging through their lives and destroying their carefully built houses. Clarke left, Lexa remembers. Clarke left in a hurry of tightly packed bags and tear stains. Resonating through the house, the sound of the door shutting forced Lexa to her knees and she cried until she couldn’t make sounds anymore.

Their love was like coffee. Stuck in their veins, stopping their sleep. Lexa couldn’t stop drinking it in her loneliest moments and Clarke still sipped it when no one was watching. This time it didn’t electrify them and wake them, it sped up their hearts but didn’t rouse them so they moved like zombies, feeling more drained when it exited their system.

Clarke didn’t come back for three weeks and when she did it was with a sharp knock and an ‘I ran out of clothes’. Lexa probably looked like shit, in a coffee stained shirt that once belonged to Clarke and some plaid pyjama bottoms with rips at the ankles. But she didn’t even think about that. She thought about Clarke.

Clarke who was there with dark stains under her eyes that were all Lexa’s fault and a gaunt look to her face that was never there before. A cracked please escaped into the air between them and Lexa nodded, stepping aside so that Clarke could pass to get what she came for.

Clarke moved into the bedroom, looking for her own stuff. Octavia had offered but Clarke needed things that were hers so she had to come back. It was a poor excuse to see Lexa and part of Clarke wished she hadn’t made it because Lexa looked worse than she did and Clarke wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Their love was like coffee. Its presence so strong that the smell lingers for days on clothing and people. Leaving a taste in their mouths for ages and poisoning their atmosphere with its existence.

Desperate for something to do, Lexa asked Clarke whether she wanted a drink when she was looking and tried to ignore the way her heart skipped a beat when Clarke replied with a resigned yes.

Taking out Clarke’s favourite mug, Lexa made coffee infused with apologies and love and handed it to Clarke who thanked her.

Lexa smiled.

Tentatively, Clarke smiled back.

It went from there.

Their love was like coffee. Without sugar or milk it was too bitter and unlikable but with the right ingredients it was so luxurious that they would always come back for more. Clarke began to drink it again slowly, so as not to burn her tongue but Lexa gulped it down, not caring for the burns, only for the effect and the taste.

They went back to their coffee shop on a Tuesday afternoon, when Lexa was off work and Clarke was free. It wasn’t raining this time, instead the sky had opened up into a swirling mass of white clouds on a blue background and Clarke mentioned something about painting it.

They ordered their drinks and Lexa smiled at Clarke over the top of her mug, the smell of coffee erupting around her. Mentioning something about Octavia being the worst roommate ever, Clarke told Lexa she was thinking about moving back in and Lexa felt her heart fill with light and caffeine.

It almost burst when Clarke moved to take Lexa’s hand and whisper that she had also missed her very much.

Lexa took one last big gulp of her coffee and looked at Clarke, sitting opposite her with golden hair and blue eyes and a nervous smile. “I missed you too.” Lexa admits, her heart pumping caffeine around her veins. “And… I love you.”

Looking at Lexa, Clarke smiles at the green eyes and the messy hair that she fell for so long ago, with love as scalding as freshly brewed coffee. Lexa appears to have found a particularly interesting piece of table and Clarke squeezes her hand gently, causing her to look up. “I love you too, you dork.”

Lexa’s smile is more awakening than a thousand coffees.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it. Sorry its so short but I just had the one sentence "their love was like coffee" revolving in my head and I had to write it down somewhere, so naturally I turned it into a Clexa fic.  
> I have a new fanfiction blog!!! So if you want to come hear my ideas, give me ideas or you know, just put curses on me then come find me at piegodess.tumblr.com


End file.
